Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display device. More particularly, some embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display device having a demultiplexing structure.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are widely used as a flat panel display included in an electronic device because an OLED display has advantages of small size (i.e., thinner and lighter), low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speed, etc. Generally, in the OLED display, a plurality of pixels are connected to a plurality of data-lines for transmitting a data signal to the pixels, and to a plurality of scan-lines for transmitting a scan signal to the pixels. In addition, the pixels are arranged at locations corresponding to crossing points of the data-lines and the scan-lines. Thus, increasing a quantity of the pixels to increase a resolution of the OLED display may result in increasing a quantity of the data-lines and/or a quantity of the scan-lines. As a result, a manufacturing cost of the display may increase because a quantity of circuits included in a data driving unit that generates and outputs the data signal via the data-lines increases when a quantity of the data-lines increases.
To solve these problems, an OLED display having a demultiplexing structure has been suggested. Specifically, such a display may include a demultiplexing unit having a plurality of demultiplexers. Here, the demultiplexing unit may be placed between the display panel and the data driving unit in the OLED display. During one horizontal period (1H), the demultiplexers of the demultiplexing unit sequentially receive a plurality of data signals output from the data driving unit, and then selectively apply the data signals to the pixels according to colors of lights emitted by the pixels. For example, during one horizontal period (1H), the demultiplexers may sequentially receive a red color data signal (i.e., a data signal related to a red color light), a green color data signal (i.e., a data signal related to a green color light), and a blue color data signal (i.e., a data signal related to a blue color light). Then it may selectively apply the red color data signal, the green color data signal, and the blue color data signal to red color pixels (i.e., the pixels emitting the red color light), green color pixels (i.e., the pixels emitting the green color light), and blue color pixels (i.e., the pixels emitting the blue color light).
However, even when the OLED display has the demultiplexing structure, a quantity of the pixels may increase as the display resolution increases. One horizontal period (1H) of the OLED display may decrease when its resolution increases. As a result, a time during which respective source voltages corresponding to respective data signals sequentially output from the data driving unit during one horizontal time (1H) are changed. In particular, a time during which the source voltage corresponding to the red color data signal is changed and a time during which the source voltage corresponding to the blue color data signal is changed is usually at least 9 μs or longer. Therefore, when one horizontal period (1H) of the OLED display decreases, the source voltage corresponding to the red color data signal and the source voltage corresponding to the blue color data signal may not be sufficiently changed.